Gara Gara Notes Gaje
by Fvvn
Summary: Gimana ya jika Akatsuki kena tag-tag an gaje di Facebook? Seperti apa jawaban mereka? Jujurkah? Atau Bokis banget? Just check this out! KOPLAK!


**Desclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning :** OOC, konyol, abstrak -?-, pokoknya Koplak abis!

**Genre :** Humor/Parody

**Rate :** T

**Summary :** Gimana ya jika Akatsuki kena tag-tag an gaje di Facebook? Seperti apa jawaban mereka? Jujurkah? Atau Bokis banget? Just check this out! KOPLAK!

**-OxXxO-**

**Presented by Fujisaki Fuun**

Surat berantai -?- ini di mulai dari seorang anggota Akatsuki bertopeng Loli yang mendapatkan sebuah _nontification_ dimana dalam pemberitahuan itu ia di _tag_ di sebuah catatan bertuliskan,

'_Yang kena WAJIB jawab'_

Tobi atau yang kita sebut dengan si topeng Loli itu meng_scroll _mouse miliknya sampai bawah dengan niat ingin membaca isi catatan itu sampai selesai. Tiba-tiba saja, keinginannya untuk menTag catatan seperti itu kepada para _Akatsukikers_ -?-muncul didalam benak pria autis macam dia,

"Kayaknya bakal asik nih!" orang yang pertama kena dan menjadi korban adalah, partner nya sendiri, Deidara…

Deidara _reaction _:

"Apaan nih? Si Tobi ngirimin catatan aneh..?"

_**Yang Kena WAJIB jawab**_

_Seperti judulnya, kalo kalian pada nggak ngejawab dan nggak ngetag teman-teman kalian, gue sumpahin lo burut serebu tahun! Yak, langsung aja copas tulisan ini ke catatan kalian, kemudian isi pertanyaannya sesuai dengan jawaban lo sendiri. _

"Wah, Rese nih si Tobi!" gerutu Dei kesel, tapi mau nggak mau dia akhirnya ngejawab,

**-oOo-**

-Hallo…  
Hai?

-boleh minta waktunya?  
Wat-eper…

-Beneran nih?  
Mbacot lu ah

-Thanks ya..  
*ngeluarin Bom*

-Nama lengkap kamu?  
Deidara Vinci -?-

-Umur?  
Masih muda..

-Hobi?-  
Maen layangan

-Lagi apa?  
Bikin tanah liat

-Kenapa?  
Buat ngebunuh si Tobi sialan

-Perasaan saat ini?  
Sakit gigi..

-Kenapa?  
Gara-gara si Zetsu masukin batu karang ke sandwich gua… *asah pisau*

-Semalam mimpi apa?  
Dikejar-kejar tukang kopi yang pernah gua jorokin ke jamban..

-Mimpi indah atau buruk?  
Ya BURUK lah…

-Hal yang disukai?  
Membuat burung dari tanah liat

-Hal yang dibenci?  
Tanah liat yang udah cape-cape di buat, di ancurin ama Tobi

-Sifat kamu kayak apa?  
Berjiwa seni huahahaha! *tawa laknat*

-Kalo ada tai burung jatuh di atas kepalamu, reaksimu gimana?  
Langsung ngebom tuh burung sialan.. dia kira kepala gua jamban kalee.. shit!

-Cape nggak?  
Kenapa harus cape?

-gue iya…  
*ninju palang besi* trus napa heh..

-Pijetin donk!  
*nyecokin yang nulis ama puluhan bom*

-Pelajaran Fav?  
Kesenian.. apalagi yang lagi buat gerabah..

-Kenangan terburuk?  
Pameran seni gua gagal gara-gara si Tobi ngancurin mahakarya gua..!

-Apa harapan loe?  
Ganti partner!

-Orang yang pengen loe mata-matain?  
Uchiha Itachi

-Kenapa?  
Gue penasaran, jangan-jangan orang yang sering nyumputin majalah 'xxx' kekamar gua tuh dia? Mukanya mencurigakan sih…

-Pengen nikah ama siapa?  
Jessica Alba -ngarep begete-

-Udahan ya?  
Akhirnya, selesai juga

-jangan kangen sama saya ya!  
NAJIS!

-Byeee!  
*nendang pantat si penulis*

**-oOo-**

Orang yang selanjutnya menjadi korban adalah.. Sasori-danna!

"Hah? Si Dei ngetag gua di catatan apa neh?" dengan alis yang di tekuk, ia mulai mengisi tag-tagan gila yang bersumber dari si Tobi itu -?-

-Hallo…  
Halo

-boleh minta waktunya?  
boleh

-Beneran nih?  
iya

-Thanks ya..  
*sweatdrop*

-Nama lengkap kamu?  
Master Sasori

-Umur?  
Masih (awet) muda..

-Hobi?-  
Maen gundu..

-Lagi apa?  
Ngisi catatan gaje dari Dei-chan

-Kenapa?  
abis klo nggak di isi, ntar ketampanan gua ilang lagi gara-gara buritan -?-

-Perasaan saat ini?  
ga tau

-Kenapa?  
entah.. perasaan tuh apa sih?

-Semalam mimpi apa?  
Nikah ama si Barbie

-Mimpi indah atau buruk?  
Indah bisa, buruk juga bisa -?-

-Hal yang disukai?  
Ngetawain orang

-Hal yang dibenci?  
diketawain…

-Sifat kamu kayak apa?  
nggak suka ngomong…

-Kalo ada tai burung jatuh di atas kepalamu, reaksimu gimana?  
ini pertanyaan? *bingung*

-Cape nggak?  
Biasa aja

-gue iya…  
trus gua peduli?

-Pijetin donk!  
Tangan gua terlalu SUCI buat mijitin lu!

-Pelajaran Fav?  
pelajaran main -?-

-Kenangan terburuk?  
waktu TK, gue kalah rebutan serebu ama si Kuzu… *kalo tentang uang, tenaga si Kuzu gede mendadak*

-Apa harapan loe?  
tinggal di dunia mimpi…

-Orang yang pengen loe mata-matain?  
Pein

-Kenapa?  
entahlah.. dia keliatan mencurigakan -kabur-

-Pengen nikah ama siapa?  
Nggak mau nikah… maunya selingkuh aja -!-

-Udahan ya?  
iya deh

-jangan kangen sama saya ya!  
Mimpi loe dikangenin ama JB -?-

-Byeee!  
*buang ludah*

**-oOo-**

Sasori nge Tag catatan tersebut kepada Kisame,

"Wih, si Saso tumben nge tag gue.. apaan yah?" setelah meneliti selama seabad *majas hiperbola yang berlebihan* akhirnya Kisame menjawab,

-Hallo…  
berisik!

-boleh minta waktunya?  
Kagak..

-Beneran nih?  
Napa lu, kagak suka nggak gue ijinin?

-Thanks ya..  
*cengok*

-Nama lengkap kamu?  
The strongest Shark Kisame *?*

-Umur?  
cukup untuk berpacaran -?-

-Hobi?-  
Mancing di kolam ikan Pak camat

-Lagi apa?  
nongkrong di wese sambil FBan

-Kenapa?  
Kebelet nih…

-Perasaan saat ini?  
mules-mules…

-Kenapa?  
TADI KAN GUA UDAH BILANG LAGI DI WESE! MASA GUE KE WESE NYARI MAKAN! *di capslock semua*

-Semalam mimpi apa?  
makan ikan bakar..

-Mimpi indah atau buruk?  
buruk banget.. aku menyesal sobat… *tapi ketagihan*

-Hal yang disukai?  
alat pancing super ultra 2000 keluaran limited edition…! Gua pengeeen!

-Hal yang dibenci?  
pas lagi mancing _the Legend fish_, eh ama si Tobi benangnya di gunting. PAKYOUUU!

-Sifat kamu kayak apa?  
Baik hati, tidak sombong dan rajin memancing.. hehe *nyengir*

-Kalo ada tai burung jatuh di atas kepalamu, reaksimu gimana?  
ya langsung nyebur ke laut biar Taek burungnya kecuci ama air.. *sedang tidak ingin ngamuk*

-Cape nggak?  
ya lumayan..

-gue iya…  
iya aja dah, biar lu seneng…

-Pijetin donk!  
*ngegulung-gulung badan si penulis, trus dimasukin ke dalem kaleng sardencis*

-Pelajaran Fav?  
Gua benci belajar…

-Kenangan terburuk?  
tenggelam di dalam lautan waktu lagi mancing -?-

-Apa harapan loe?  
membangun tempat pemeliharaan ikan-ikan hias… hehe… *nyengir lagi*

-Orang yang pengen loe mata-matain?  
Zetsu

-Kenapa?  
Dia selalu makan ikan-ikan gue! Kalo gue nggak punya bukti, gue kagak bisa nuntut dia! Ckkk!

-Pengen nikah ama siapa?  
Hmm.. Arial si Mermaid *doki-doki*

-Udahan ya?  
yo man

-jangan kangen sama saya ya!  
Hoeek! *muntaber di westafel* -!-

-Byeee!  
*pingsan*

**-oOo-**

Kemudian, Kisame nge tag catatannya kepada Kakuzu. Seperti apa miliknya si Kuzu? Here we Go!

-Hallo…  
….

-boleh minta waktunya?  
dapet duit nggak?

-Beneran nih?  
asalkan lu bayar gua..

-Thanks ya..  
tapi beneran bayar ya…

-Nama lengkap kamu?  
Bill Richie Kakuzu (gabungan dari nama Bill Gates, Richie Rich dan namanya sendiri)

-Umur?  
kenapa lu nanya-nanya?

-Hobi?-  
kencan sama duit, mandi duit, bobok ama duit, makan di restoran mahal (kirain makan duit -plak!-)

-Lagi apa?  
nonton film judulnya _'Money'_

-Kenapa?  
Film fav gua…

-Perasaan saat ini?  
Haus duit…

-Kenapa?  
maklum… lintah darat dan mafia kayak gua emang punya sifat begitu sejak lahir dari jabang ibu gua…

-Semalam mimpi apa?  
dirampok si Hidan!

-Mimpi indah atau buruk?  
Buruk Abis! Gua jadi phobia nih… *sentimen ama Hidan*

-Hal yang disukai?  
Dollar, Dinar, emas, dan hal-hal yang berbau duit… huahahaaha!

-Hal yang dibenci?  
duit gua di pinjem, trus nggak dibalikin ama 'bunga' nya

-Sifat kamu kayak apa?  
Ekonomis…

-Kalo ada tai burung jatuh di atas kepalamu, reaksimu gimana?  
kalo di dalem taeknya ada lembaran duit dollar sih, gua rela ketiban tuh taek bertubi-tubi..

-Cape nggak?  
Banget..

-gue iya…  
Oh..

-Pijetin donk!  
*ngulurin tangan* duitnya dulu mana?

-Pelajaran Fav?  
Ekonomi cuy!

-Kenangan terburuk?  
Gopek gua ngegelinding dan masuk ke dalam got..

-Apa harapan loe?  
Jadi orang kaya! Dengan begitu gua nggak perlu tidur di Goa bareng kawanan perompak kere itu… _*digebukin akatsukikers*_

-Orang yang pengen loe mata-matain?  
Tobi…

-Kenapa?  
feeling gue tuh anak banyak uang.. tapi pura-pura gembel..

-Pengen nikah ama siapa?  
siapapun yang duitnya banyak…

-Udahan ya?  
Hmm, janji lu mana?

-jangan kangen sama saya ya!  
Woy, DUITNYA belom lu kasi ke gua!

-Byeee!  
Ooooiii! *ngejar-ngejar si penulis*

**-oOo-**

Kakuzu yang masih dalam kekesalan, akhirnya ngeTag catetannya kepada Hidan. si cowok berambut klimis itu dengan hati yang riang gembira menjawab pertanyaan gaje dari partnernya,

-Hallo…  
Iyaaaa!

-boleh minta waktunya?  
Boleh-boleh..! *smile*

-Beneran nih?  
iyalah beneran.. masa benerin?

-Thanks ya..  
Yo'i!

-Nama lengkap kamu?  
HiDaN LupH JasHin

-Umur?  
lupa.. hehe..

-Hobi?-  
Maen jelangkung… hoho!

-Lagi apa?  
Berdo'a dong, aku kan orang alim _-author : Batuk darah-_

-Kenapa?  
liat di atas aja… hoaemm…

-Perasaan saat ini?  
Tentram…

-Kenapa?  
ga kenapa-kenapa, tentram aja.. hehe

-Semalam mimpi apa?  
Di panggil Jashin yang maha kuasa *ASTAJIM!*

-Mimpi indah atau buruk?  
Indah… gua liat mukanya Jashin ganteng banget kayak gua _(Jashin:manggang Hidan) _-Buat Kuzu: WOY! Jadi gara-gara mimpi itu lu ngerjain gua ya! Sial lu!-

-Hal yang disukai?  
membuat tasbeh buat dijual

-Hal yang dibenci?  
Ngeliat orang yang nyembah selain Jashin

-Sifat kamu kayak apa?  
Baik hati, dan yang pasti selalu setia kepada Jashin-sama *hormat* _-Lebe lu Hidan!-_

-Kalo ada tai burung jatuh di atas kepalamu, reaksimu gimana?  
gue ketapel tuh burung ama biji karet!

-Cape nggak?  
He eh..

-gue iya…  
….

-Pijetin donk!  
*berdo'a* biarkan saya membunuh orang ini Jashin-sama…

-Pelajaran Fav?  
Keagamaan, dan upacara ritual ilegal di sekolah… _-Akatsuki sekolah?-_

-Kenangan terburuk?  
Rambut klimis gue rusak gara-gara si Kuzu ngebakar rambut gua pake kaca pembesar… *sentimen*

-Apa harapan loe?  
Selamat dunia akhirat -?-

-Orang yang pengen loe mata-matain?  
Nggak ada

-Kenapa?  
orang baik, nggak boleh ngintip-ngintip kehidupan orang *ceilah*

-Pengen nikah ama siapa?  
Ehem.. jangan dibahas dong… Malu akuuu *getok-getok tembok ama tangannya, logat bencesnya keluar*

-Udahan ya?  
Yap

-jangan kangen sama saya ya!  
Ya *mulai kesel*

-Byeee!  
*melambaikan saputangan*

**-oOo-**

Setelah selesai mengisi, Hidan ngetag sang Pein sebagai korban selanjutnya,

"Jaah.. gak penting.. tapi, apa boleh buat," Pein mengisi notes itu dengan ogah-ogahan

-Hallo…  
Hn

-boleh minta waktunya?  
Hnn

-Beneran nih?  
yayayayayaya

-Thanks ya..  
yayayayayayayaayaya!

-Nama lengkap kamu?  
King Pein *mulai menikmati*

-Umur?  
18thn keatas.. khukhu! *tawa mesum*

-Hobi?-  
ngoleksi majalah porn, nonton bok**, sama ngundang orang-orang buat join komunitas Bokepers -!-

-Lagi apa?  
Biasa.. browsing gambar-gambar Jupe..

-Kenapa?  
Ah eluu, pura-pura kagak tau lagi… *ngeplak punggung si penulis*

-Perasaan saat ini?  
Napsu birahi ku sedang tinggi nih..

-Kenapa?  
Nanya mulu lu! Kagak tau derita gua juga… huh!

-Semalam mimpi apa?  
Bermalam dengan paris hilton, dan Pamela Anderson *smirk*

-Mimpi indah atau buruk?  
INDAAAAHHHHH BANGET *beckgron, bunga-bunga*

-Hal yang disukai?  
bermain dengan kupu-kupu seksi.. -?-

-Hal yang dibenci?  
nggak ketemu cewek sehariii aja.. huh

-Sifat kamu kayak apa?  
Ehem.. apa ya? jangan mikir yang macem-macem lho! Awas lu!

-Kalo ada tai burung jatuh di atas kepalamu, reaksimu gimana?  
bales ngebeol'in balik tuh burung -?-

-Cape nggak?  
nggak, kan gue sambil browsing-browsing gambar mini Mouse *kiasan*

-gue iya…  
makanya ikutin jejak gua..

-Pijetin donk!  
Dih, sapa lo nyuruh gua?

-Pelajaran Fav?  
How to make a baby.. Khukhukhu!

-Kenangan terburuk?  
dikacangin cewek-cewek Miami.. *tengil modeON*

-Apa harapan loe?  
pindah ke California.. *nyanyiin lagunya Katty Perry*

-Orang yang pengen loe mata-matain?  
Konan

-Kenapa?  
Love her… Hot babe! *ditinju Konan*

-Pengen nikah ama siapa?  
Dewi persik.. huahahaha!

-Udahan ya?  
Ho oh..

-jangan kangen sama saya ya!  
Apaan sih lu? Gacebok… *berlalu*

-Byeee!  
Huh… ganggu suasana damai gua aja.. *kembali browsing*

**-oOo-**

Pain langsung mengirim Notes seperti ini kepada Konan,

"Breng**k si Pain.. diem-diem masih browsing begituan!" dalam amarah, ia mengisi pertanyaan-pertanyaan gaje tersebut sampe tombol-tombol keyboardnya almarhum -?-

-Hallo…  
apa lo? *nantang*

-boleh minta waktunya?  
yaudah, 5 menit…

-Beneran nih?  
Hm

-Thanks ya..  
*reaksi datar*

-Nama lengkap kamu?  
Konan

-Umur?  
yang pasti bukan tante-tante..

-Hobi?-  
bikin kerajinan tangan…

-Lagi apa?  
ngetikin jawaban buat notes ini lah..

-Kenapa?  
ya kalo bukan itu gua ngapain lagiii… ojaaan… ojaan! *Sketsa lopers*

-Perasaan saat ini?  
Blank

-Kenapa?  
Tau ah, terang..

-Semalam mimpi apa?  
semalem gue nggak tidur…

-Mimpi indah atau buruk?  
Nih yang bikin pertanyaan dodol banget sih _-author: lemper guaaa-_

-Hal yang disukai?  
kerajinan tangan yang cantik-cantik

-Hal yang dibenci?  
mergokin Pein browsing binatang telanjang! *ngebanting Guci yang baru aja di buat Deidara -_Dei nangis kejer-_*

-Sifat kamu kayak apa?  
Keras.. *lirikan tajam plus dingin*

-Kalo ada tai burung jatuh di atas kepalamu, reaksimu gimana?  
No comment

-Cape nggak?  
menurut lo?

-gue iya…  
Sebodo teuing *sundanese keluar*

-Pijetin donk!  
Moh~

-Pelajaran Fav?  
Yang berhubungan sama Kerajinan tangan

-Kenangan terburuk?  
kaki gua kejeblos di makam orang.. hih!

-Apa harapan loe?  
Semoga Pain tobat! *nusuk-nusuk paku ke boneka Voodo yang dinamain _'Pain'_*

-Orang yang pengen loe mata-matain?  
Pain

-Kenapa?  
Berisik ah! Nanya mulu…

-Pengen nikah ama siapa?  
kebalikan dari sifat yang dimilikin Pain

-Udahan ya?  
*Diem*

-jangan kangen sama saya ya!  
*Diem*

-Byeee!  
*Ngakak, ngeliat si penulis notes yang lari-larian dengan resleting celana terbuka*

**-oOo-**

Setelah itu, Zetsu kebagian peran,

"Hitam, kita di tag sama Konan nih.."

"**Tag apaan?"**

"Ini," sambil membaca notes yang di tag, mereka berdua mulai mengisi tag-tag an gaje dari Konan,

-Hallo…  
….

-boleh minta waktunya?  
…..

-Beneran nih?  
…..

-Thanks ya..  
…..

-Nama lengkap kamu?  
Zetsu rock n Roll

-Umur?  
*death Glare*

-Hobi?-  
Makan orang…

-Lagi apa?  
ngunyah chiki..

-Kenapa?  
…..

-Perasaan saat ini?  
…...

-Kenapa?  
Hitam, kita makan saja si penulis pertanyaan ini? **Boleh juga… ayo..**

-Semalam mimpi apa?  
…

-Mimpi indah atau buruk?  
Hitam, dia cari ribut.. **aku sedang memikirkan strategi untuk mengunyahnya dengan gaya apa… **

-Hal yang disukai?  
Orang

-Hal yang dibenci?  
Pertanyaan konyol seperti ini..

-Sifat kamu kayak apa?  
bukan sumanto..

-Kalo ada tai burung jatuh di atas kepalamu, reaksimu gimana?  
Hitam, sepertinya dia lagi ngetawain kita. **Aku tau putih… orang ini benar-benar bosan hidup..**

-Cape nggak?  
…..

-gue iya…  
*mangap, ngambil ancang-ancang buat ngunyah*

-Pijetin donk!  
*nelen si pembuat soal*

-Pelajaran Fav?  
Wah hebat, biar udah mati tetep bisa bikin soal… **Putih, yang kita telen tadi baru sarapannya orang itu **-?-

-Kenangan terburuk?  
*cuek, males nanggepin*

-Apa harapan loe?  
pengen soal ini cepet-cepet selesai

-Orang yang pengen loe mata-matain?  
Hidan

-Kenapa?  
no comment

-Pengen nikah ama siapa?  
*Zetsu bersaudara batuk-batuk* -?-

-Udahan ya?  
PERGI LU!

-jangan kangen sama saya ya!  
PIIGGG… SINI LU! *ngejar-ngejar si pembuat soal*

-Byeee!  
TUNGGUUU!

**-oOo-**

Orang terakhir yang menerima pesan berantai ini adalah, Itachi. Seperti apa tanggapannya terhadap soal gaje ini?

"Ya ampun.. si Zetsu…"

-Hallo…  
hn?

-boleh minta waktunya?  
ya *intonasi datar*

-Beneran nih?  
Ng *intonasi semakin datar*

-Thanks ya..  
*jawsdrop*

-Nama lengkap kamu?  
Uchiha Itachi aja

-Umur?  
diatas 1 tahun

-Hobi?-  
ngeliatin kekonyolan temen-temen

-Lagi apa?  
Lagi nyariin kancing baju gua yang jatoh.. lu liat?

-Kenapa?  
kalo kagak ketemu, sama aja gua bunuh diri! *mengundang kaum hawa*

-Perasaan saat ini?  
Kangen…

-Kenapa?  
Kangen My lovely Otouto-chan.. Comee baacckk! *Didramatisasi*

-Semalam mimpi apa?  
digodain Orochimaru

-Mimpi indah atau buruk?  
terburuk dari yang paling buruk!

-Hal yang disukai?  
ngeliatin orang-orang maen yoyo.. kagak tau kenapa?

-Hal yang dibenci?  
Di godain banci..

-Sifat kamu kayak apa?  
tergantung siapa yang mau nilai..

-Kalo ada tai burung jatuh di atas kepalamu, reaksimu gimana?  
gua panggang tuh burung sama Amaterasu

-Cape nggak?  
nggak…

-gue iya…  
Oh..

-Pijetin donk!  
Emang lu emak gua minta dipijit!

-Pelajaran Fav?  
Hampir semuanya..

-Kenangan terburuk?  
Ngeliat Sasuke bermahoan ria ama Narutoo! *death Glare*

-Apa harapan loe?  
jadi penata rias nomor satu..! *HAH? Apa gua kagak salah denger?*

-Orang yang pengen loe mata-matain?  
Sasuke

-Kenapa?  
Kalo Naruto deket-deket lagi ama dia kagak gua ampunin dunia akherat!

-Pengen nikah ama siapa?  
Hmm.. mungkin Ashley Greene

-Udahan ya?  
Yayaya *logat Squidward di plagiat*

-jangan kangen sama saya ya!  
ngeliat lu aja udah muak gua!

-Byeee!  
*ngelemparin panci-panci kearah si penulis note yang kabur*

**-oOo-**

Setelah itu Itachi balik nge tag si Tobi… dan, seperti inilah notes yang pernah di buat Tobi sebelum Itachi ngetag dia,

-Hallo…  
HAIHAIHAIHAI! *alay*

-boleh minta waktunya?  
YAYAYAYAYA!

-Beneran nih?  
HO'OH HO'OH HO'OH…!

-Thanks ya..  
YOUR WELCOMEE~!

-Nama lengkap kamu?  
TOBI LOLI SWEET

-Umur?  
MASIH ANAK-ANAK!

-Hobi?-  
MAIN, NGEJAILIN ANGGOTA TOBI (digebukin para Akatsuki)

-Lagi apa?  
BENGONG

-Kenapa?  
ASIK SIH…

-Perasaan saat ini?  
MAU MAIIIN!

-Kenapa?  
TANGAN TOBI GATEL PENGEN GANGGUIN SENPAI-SENPAI SEMUAA

-Semalam mimpi apa?  
PUNYA PABRIK COKELAT DAN LOLIPOP GEDE.. HEHEHE

-Mimpi indah atau buruk?  
INDAH INDAH INDAH…!

-Hal yang disukai?  
NGERJAIN ORANG..

-Hal yang dibenci?  
DI CUEKIN TEMEN-TEMEN TOBI *Akatsuki: Siapa yang temen lu?*

-Sifat kamu kayak apa?  
TOBI ANAK BAIK DONKKK *Alay tingkat MAX*

-Kalo ada tai burung jatuh di atas kepalamu, reaksimu gimana?  
TOBI AMBIL BURUNGNYA, TRUS DIJADIIN TEMBAKAN TAE* -PIIIIIIP- *Kalimat Tobi disensor*

-Cape nggak?  
NGGAK NGGAK NGGAK

-gue iya…  
KASIAN KASIAN KASIAN

-Pijetin donk!  
ADUUH… TOBI HARUS PERGI *ngeles*

-Pelajaran Fav?  
TOBI NGGAK MAU BELAJAR!

-Kenangan terburuk?  
DIBUANG SAMA ANGGOTA AKATSUKI HIKS! (Akatsuki : mangfus!)

-Apa harapan loe?  
Menguasai Dunia.. huahahahaaha! *gaya bicara berubah*

-Orang yang pengen loe mata-matain?  
SEMUA ANGGOTA AKATSUKI YEEEY! *balik lagi jadi autis*

-Kenapa?  
MAU NGUMPULIN DATA TENTANG KELEMAHAN MEREKAA… HHEEHEHE!

-Pengen nikah ama siapa?  
Skip

-Udahan ya?  
YAAAAHHH, KOK UDAHAN SIIH!

-jangan kangen sama saya ya!  
HIKKSSS!

-Byeee!  
*Nangis kejer*

Setelah semuanya mengisi Notes gaje yang dikirim oleh Tobi, para anggota Akatsuki saling membaca Notes teman-temannya dan keributan pun terjadi…

"Woy! Dei! Gua kagak nyumputin majalah Bok**! Itu punya sih Pein!"

"Tobiii! SINI LU!"

"Aaaa..! Lu kalo punya masalah ama gua jangan bisanya cuman ngambek di Notes dong! Kuzu dongo!"

"Berisik Lu Hidan!"

"PEIIINNN!" Konan berteriak setelah menemukan seBox DVD hentai dalam jumlah yang sangat-sangat banyak.

"Ampun Mbah Konannn! Tobaaaattt!"

"Hitam! Yang buat Notes Lari ke kolong jembatan! **Ayo Kejar putih!**"

"SASOORIII! Apa maksud lu gua mencurigakan!"

"…" kabur, Pein yang ketangkep sama Konan langsung di Smack Down sampe tepar.

"Senpaaaii! Jangan kacangin Tobiii!"

"Aaaaarrggh!"

sepertinya Author tidak perlu menjelaskannya secara rinci.. fufufu.. tapi, apa kalian tidak heran siapa yang mengirimkan notes gaje ini pertama kali? Yaah, siapapun itu, sekarang sudah tidak penting lagi *grin*

**~Owari~**

…

**Thanks For Reading**

**Dan Maaph kalo jayus banget.. tee hee~!**


End file.
